Birds of a Feather
by Dajypop
Summary: They say birds of a feather flock together, but Senji never considered himself as battle crazy as Mockingbird. Pre-slash, yaoi, Crow/Mockingbird.
1. Argumentative

**Title:** Birds of a Feather  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Deadman Wonderland  
**Setting:** After Mockingbird meets Ganta, before Genkaku's death  
**Pairing:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count:**  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of the DVDs and the first book of the manga, nothing more.  
**Summary:** They say birds of a feather flock together, but Senji never considered himself as battle crazy as Mockingbird.

**AN:** So yes… This is my little warm-up drabble for the day. xD Been in a huge writing mood, so you can understand why I wanted to do this, I hope. Here we go~

**Chapter One: Argumentative******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You most certainly _are_." The frustrated tone in the Mockingbird's voice was a bit unsettling, but there was no way Senji would be beaten like that.

"I am not. Sure, I like my fights, but not as much as you did last time I saw you. You were a killing machine." Was the simple reply as the eyepatch wearing male wiped at his forehead with a fluffy towel. "I'm definitely not _that_ bad."

"Perhaps not," Came the wistful tone as he spun a little in place, feeling life and energy coursing through his veins once more. He was hyper today, and perhaps that was why he'd instigated that argument. "But even still, you're certainly more war-hungry than I am, now. I'm a lover, not a fighter." He cooed, suddenly against the taller male's chest.

Face flushed so dark a tomato would have been jealous, Senji looked away, "Hey, what're ya doin'? Get away from that…" He frowned, though it was obvious he was having second thoughts about how close he wanted the teal-haired male.

"I just want to be close to you, Crow… That's all." The sensual purr on his lips and the intense look in those frightening golden eyes were nearly his downfall, and he knew instantly that he shouldn't have looked at the cute pout that overcame that young face.

Suddenly, he was moving again, that little minx sliding right up between his arms and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You know, Crow…" He whispered softly into the shell of the other's ear, "I wasn't lying when I said I was in love with you." It was only a few more seconds of cherished closeness before he turned and made his way from the training room, leaving a rather confused ex-cop rubbing his lips gently, still feeling the soft and warm pressure that had been there moments before.

Making his way down the hall, Toto smiled disarmingly at a passing guard who scooted along a little faster, before climbing up into a nearby ventilation duct. On his way to see Shiro, he couldn't help but feel the tug to check out Crow's cell… So he decided on a detour.

Dropping to the floor where the cells were kept, he sauntered towards the door and carefully pushed it open. Walking along the walls, he touched the stack of Mastery, looking over the few workout items like a rack of dumbbells and a small exercise bike. With a sort of giddy excitement, he flopped onto the other's bed face down, sucking in the elder's scent with a soft purr of a moan. That rich scent of sweat, a little bit of a heady aroma, and something spicy and just essentially _Senji_ filled his nostrils, and he couldn't have been happier.

"I'll have you yet, Crow…" He whispered the promise into the sheets, before attempting to right them and exiting the room. He'd have a pit stop to see Shiro before heading to his own room to start his plotting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **So, there's chapter one. ^^ I'm going to have fun with this story, that much is for certain.


	2. Set The Bait

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 930  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Hinted Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Warnings:** Teasing, Strong language?, Possible OOC

**AN: **Working on chapter two already, right away. XD It's funny how much muse I have for this story. Hopefully I can get something done on it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Set The Bait******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The room was quiet, now, what with his precious Wretched Egg running off with Ganta again. With a lazy sort of roll, Toto Sakigami rolled onto his stomach and lifted a single cookie from the tin that Shiro guarded ferociously. Looking over the little vanilla biscuit, he frowned before bringing it to his lips. It didn't taste near as good as he'd hoped, but it was still good enough to make his stomach relax.

Even still, he disliked being alone, even in Shiro's room, so soon he was on his feet, the cookie nibbled on and forgotten on the floor. As he made his way for the exit, he began to think of who he could bother, and immediately that beautiful one-eyed man came into view of his mind's eye. With a placating smirk, he headed for his favorite G Ward prisoner's room. Not finding him there, he checked the infirmary before his feet carried him to the training room. It was only one of three places the Crow would ever be found…

Stepping in the room without a sound, silent and smirking, he watched the man lifting his weights with glee. Before he knew what was happening, there was a soft, warm weight against his left thigh, and the lightest of feather-light touches skated down his bare stomach, skipping his hips completely, and finally ended down at his right knee. A soft sigh of contentment left the body laid up against his lap, and soon it was obvious just who was there.

Golden eyes currently hid behind pale lids as he hummed a slow lullabye, almost eerily so, the teal-haired Deadman pet the other's knee gently. Even he didn't understand his attraction to the crow, fully, and even stranger still, he found himself watching him when he could. Sure, Shiro was usually his main focus, but that focus had begun to split as of late.

"Don't stop on my account." He began slowly, licking his lips in that way that left most people feeling warm and uncomfortable, "I like to watch." And, now those piercing eyes locked onto his target, and that pleasant, easy-going smile was back in place.

"Gah!" Nearly dropping the weights onto his own chest, Crow hooked the bar in place before sitting up and shooting his hips back, eye wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Mockingbird?!" He cried, "That's dangerous!" The little chuckle he earned as the smaller male crawled up onto the bench like a predator closing in on his prey left gooseflesh spreading over his skin, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You're so jumpy..." That smile in place, he sat down comfortably at the foot of the weight bench, hands between his thighs so he could lean on them, "It's actually kind of cute." Tilting his head and letting his eyes fall closed, he didn't seem to be that threatening right now. "How dangerous can it really be to show my love for you? It isn't like I'm weak." He added with a bit of a slant to his eyes.

"Love? You're barely eighteen, you hardly know the meaning of the word!" Crawling out from the top of the bench, he looked around frantically for his jacket so he could leave. "You're just dangerous, that's all. Well, you make other people dangerous..." Frowning, he turned, and it gave the smaller the opening he had so wanted. Sliding up against that muscled back, he nearly purred with delight as his hands scraped dull nails against rock hard abs.

Jumping away with a frown on his face, Senji sighed, "I don't remember you being like this before. You were crazy about fights, not about touching me. What's your angle?" Crooking a brow at the younger male, he crossed his arms as his eye raked the other's skin. Scars seemed littered just about everywhere, but everyone here had them. Scars were just a way of life in Wonderland, and it was something that seemed to make others beautiful. His eye transfixed on the one barely hidden by the kid's hair, and he sighed a little.

"Oh, you know. I told you, I was dead for a little while. Being dead sort of makes you rethink your priorities." Swirling closer to the other, they soon stood nearly chest to chest as those golden eyes peered up at him from beneath seafoam green hair, "And I decided I loved you more than fighting. Though we could fight if you really want to." With a precious little wink, he looked up with a softer smile; one that made the muscular man sigh softly.

"So, you love me, do you?" He looked towards the ceiling a moment, as though praying to whatever God listened to a semi-closeted bisexual with a stalker that this was the right choice, before taking in those gorgeous eyes again, "Let me think about it, alright?" He questioned finally, trying to hide a smile behind his hand as the smaller clapped and spun around.

_What's with this little fireball? He's almost too nuts to be this cute..._ Senji thought to himself, watching as Toto simply walked from the room, sashaying his hips a bit more than necessary. _You really dodged a bullet there, Crow._ He added in his thoughts, letting loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, before turning back to the weight bench. The thoughts filing into his head, now, made such a thing impure, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to continue that. Back to the punching bag it was, it seemed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: There we go, chapter two, all pretty and finished. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**


	3. Always Running Out Of Time

**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 1131  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Warnings:** Nudity, adult situations

**AN: **Chapter Three already, geez. I'm on a roll with this one! I think I will take a break and write something else after I finish this chapter, possibly work more on my Tamaki/Rokuro story. We'll see what happens.

**Chapter Three: Always Running Out Of Time******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Anyone could accuse Toto Sakigami of dancing through life. The way he made his way down the halls alone was enough to prove he didn't take much seriously. Or, at least, that was what everyone thought.

Getting his Crow seemed to be what he wanted the most, considering he knew he was losing his precious Wretched Egg to Ganta. The Woodpecker was fierce when he wanted to be, sure, but he was a crybaby, and not worth her time. Of course, Shiro wouldn't listen to him, and often ran off with the other boy's name on her lips.

Thus, his attentions turned to his strong, muscular obsession, the one who seemed to fight away sexual situations like the plague. One such occasion had recently come to light, just the other night, in the rec room.

_Finding the Crow on the weight bench once more, Mockingbird had taken a rather bold approach. Sitting square on his abs, he sneered down at him before the expression became softer, the elder not even grunting as he was chosen as a seat. What had really gotten to him, though, was really taking in the younger's outfit._

_"D-don't you think you should zip up your jacket? A-and aren't your pants a little, y'know, __**low**__?"_

_"Low?" Blinking slightly, confused golden eyes looked the other over and he shrugged a little, "I like them like this. It feels good against my skin to have the air on it." It was an easy enough explanation, so he simply shrugged it off._

_"You're awfully dangerous when you do things like that." The dark haired male had groused, frowning as he looked up. Toto shifted just slightly, and the barest hint of a dusky pink nipple was shown before the teeth of his jacket bit into it and he rubbed it gently to soothe the pain. That was all Senji could take, reaching forward and lifting the other by his hips, setting him aside._

_"I thought you said you'd think about it?" The teal-haired male sighed._

_"I'm still thinking."_

"Well, now, lovely, you're done thinking." Toto decided, after running the memory over in his mind. "I'm done waiting, and you will make a decision." His voice held quite a bit of finality to it, and as he stood from where he crouched in his own room, he reached over to take a few bites of his favorite pudding to help strengthen his resolve. One simply couldn't be forceful with their tummy grumbling in the background.

Down the hall he walked, a beat to his steps as he nearly bounced towards the Crow's cell, knowing how late it was and that the other planned to work out early the next day. Finding him sleeping peacefully in his little cot of a bed, the younger simply couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. Feather-light touches cascaded over the strong muscles of his biceps, down his pecs, those abs, and his hips. Giving a little smile when the other jolted a little with a moan, he carefully slid to the foot of the bed, crawling ever-so-gently up behind the other and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Mn... Huh...?" Blinking himself awake, the sleepy Deadman turned slightly before starting and leaping out of bed, clutching his blanket to himself. From this angle, Toto could tell he was naked, and that brought a rather pleasant look to his face.

"Good evening, Crow," He started slowly, "I've come for your decision?" He added, and it was obvious that those gears were turning as the elder tried to figure out just what he could have meant. And then realization struck him hard like a ton of bricks, and he nearly fell backwards with the sheer force of embarrassment crashing into him. A blush started on his cheeks, heading to his ears, down his chest, stopping at the top of his hips.

"Y-you want that answer, _now_?" Finally, he managed to find his voice, sounding a mix of scared and frustrated at the same time.

"I've waited ever-so-patiently for the last three weeks, my dear." Up from the bed, now, the smaller male invaded his personal space easily, pressing a finger to the other's heated chest. "I want your answer, and I'm not leaving without it."

With a deep frown, the ex-cop rubbed a hand through his spiky, dark hair, closing his eye a moment before sighing rather exasperatedly. Shaking his head, he finally sighed through his nose before that eye opened again and he watched the other's expectant face.

_I'll give him this, he doesn't give up... And he's kind of cute..._

"And if I say 'yes', what does that mean to you?" He finally asked, raising a brow.

"You will be mine, and I will be yours." Eyes raking over the other's hips, "In every way imaginable." A gulp made Crow's Adam's Apple bob, and he looked away again, not sure he liked the way the other stared at him like a starving animal eyed a piece of meat.

"A-and if I wanted to wait before we... Started being more sexual?" He finally managed to make his voice almost completely void of shaking, now.

"Then I suppose I could wait, so long as you would promise not to do anything with anyone else, either." Came the easy reply as he shrugged slightly, leaning up on his toes to put his face closer to the other's, "So what do you say?"

"I..." Chewing his lip a moment, Senji realized he could smell the other's breath; it smelled like mint chocolate, and he wanted to lean in and kiss him. With a bit of a shaky resolve, he leaned down and sealed their mouths together in an innocent kiss that left his heart fluttering.

"If you're gonna be so persistent, then fine, I'll date you. But we play by my rules, got it?"

"Understood," The smaller seemed to enjoy the way the other spoke to him like he was in control, chuckling before heading back for the elder's bed.

"Wh-what are you doing, _now_, Mockingbird?" Senji nearly whined. He just wanted to get some sleep...

"I'm going to bed. You can stand and stare all you want, I don't mind." The reply was soft and sweet as the boy stretched before laying down with his nose nearly against the wall. Grumbling a little, the muscular man stepped to his closet to toss on some boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers up over them. Laying down with his face to the other, his blush returned full-force when he felt the other cuddling up to his back.

"Mocking_biiiiiird_!"

Oh, poor Toto just couldn't win.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: There we go, yet another chapter pumped out. I hope you guys are enjoying this, it's too much fun to write.**


	4. It Must Be Voodoo Baby

**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Word Count:** 869  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Warnings:** Blowjobs, yaoi, weight-lifting/muscle fetish, skullfucking

**AN: **Alright, so I wrote something else in between, so here's chapter four. Sorry for the delay. This chapter is specifically fo because they didn't want me to stop. ^^

**Chapter Four: It Must Be Voodoo Baby******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, that had really been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Shiro and Ganta had shared their first kiss, without really knowing he was there watching, and it had sent Toto into a bit of a tizzy. Now, in a foul mood, he pouted as he made his way to the rec room to watch Senji work out. That always made him feel better, to watch his lover's muscles flex and ripple beneath his sweaty skin.

Frowning as he nearly stomped into the room and finding a seat on a nearby bench, his eyes scanned the room for Senji… To find that he wasn't there.

Frown deepening and brows furrowing, he pushed up off of the bench and started for the infirmary. Maybe he injured himself again, it wasn't uncommon… Just annoying. Popping his head in, he didn't see anyone inside he cared about, and sighed heavily. Starting off for the cells, he decided to see if he was in his little cage. A caged bird needed to be let out sometimes, afterall.

Or at least, gotten off.

It had been two weeks, now, that he'd been confinsed to hugs and kisses and the occasional nighttime cuddles, and he was itching for at least a little bit more. After all, Crow was quite the attractive man, and just thinking about him naked and sweaty was enough to get his pleasant walk turned to a whirling dance that had him down the hall in seconds.

Pushing his body against the door in earnest, he pressed his ear to it to listen and see if anyone was inside. With a smile, he made his way into the room, letting it slam shut behind him. Crow was in his own world, working away on his private bench, when Mockingbird's cheek fell to his thigh once more.

"Why aren't you in the rec room?" He questioned softly, seeming to jolt Senji back to the real world.

"Didn't feel like sand in my shoes today." He replied easily, shaking his head and hardening his resolve to continue to lift the bar from his chest to above him.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere, and it actually made the bar clang onto its holders as Senji sat up a bit to look at the younger male.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Well, it's right here in my face and I had a bad day," Toto replied with a sigh, "I just want to forget what I saw and move on, and I think a physical response is needed."

The room fell into a short silence while the one-eyed man looked into those horrifically bright golden eyes, seeming to think it over.

"Do I have to stop lifting?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't." The bar lifted again and Senji sighed softly.

"Go for it."

Tugging at the other's pants to get them out of the way, he soon shucked them and tossed them across the room, baring his prize. The smaller male licked his lips slowly, and began to kiss and nuzzle the elder's hips with the gentlest of touches. That is, until he reached an angular hip bone, which he bit into, making the lifting pause a moment.

"What the _hell_, Mockingbird?" The elder grunted.

"Toto, please. Just call me Toto." Though he didn't stop his movements, kissing and sucking marks into the other's tanned skin, watching as blood flowed into the thick meat laying on the other's stomach, making him feel flushed. Soon, he took the head into his mouth, and the ex-cop nearly lost it again.

"Toto, _shit_, your mouth's hot…" He panted, hips canting up and giving the smaller a nice mouthful. Slurping softly and coaxing more into his willing throat, the teal-haired male looked up with sin burning in his eyes that seemed to quiet the elder for a few minutes. At least until lips met hips, and he gave a crooning moan, bucking a few times and nearly gagging the slighter male.

"Keep lifting." When had Mockingbird's mouth left his cock? He didn't seem to know and the passage of time seemed somehow gone from the equation. Now, he bucked his hips as his arms began to really pump, muscles rippling just like the younger liked. Back to his work, he licked and sucked at the base, before sliding his tongue up the underside and nipping at the thin, elastic bit of skin beneath the head with his tantalizing lips.

Another clang as the weights were replaced caught him offguard as Senji slipped under the bar and grabbed the back of the other's head, pushing him down and giving a few hard thrusts. It wasn't long before he pulled back to the head and let loose a river of hot nectar down the other's throat, head tipping back with a moan.

As soon as Senji was licked clean, Mockingbird was on his feet, adjusting his capris.

"What about you?"

"We'll get to that later. For now, enjoy." Winking, and mood lifted, the teal-haired male disappeared out the door like a whisper, like he'd never been there at all, leaving a panting Senji in his wake.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: Finally powered through that chapter. 8D I'm pretty pleased with it. I hope you guys like it!**


	5. Still A Bet In Love's Game

**Chapter:**5/?**  
****Word Count:**523**  
****Pairings:**Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)**  
****Warnings:**None****

**AN: **Alright, here's the long-awaited chapter five. ^^ I hope you guys are ready, because this one will be fun.****

**Chapter Five: Still A Bet In Love's Game******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~******

It had been long enough, Toto figured, that he'd waited, by now. Six months was plenty of time, right? If so, tonight would be the night; the night he finally gave himself to Senji in the most personal of ways.****

And he couldn't have been more excited.****

Dancing down the halls as he was wont to do, he found himself in the rec room before he knew it, and he smiled brightly at the man currently punching the living hell out of the sandbag set up.****

**"**Good morning, Crow." He offered politely, crossing the room with an air of elegance, "How are you on this fine morning?"****

**"**How am I?" Senji grit his teeth, nearly growling as he sent his fist once more into the heat of battle, "How _am_I?!" He roared, and the next thing he knew he had shoes full of sand. "I'm kind of pissed off, Mockingbird. Could you give me a bit?" Trying to cool his words so he didn't seem so harsh, he turned that single eye on the younger and rose a brow. "Please?"****

_Please?_He was saying _please_? That was unexpected. With a curious and slightly hopeful face, the younger stepped forward.****

**"**What's wrong, Senji?" He questioned finally, moving forward to place a soft hand on the other's shoulder.****

**"**Just..." Setting his jaw and trying hard not to recoil at the touch, the elder sighed again and licked his lips. "Well... I had a pretty royally fucked fight with the Hummingbird on my way here, she was screaming about how apparently I was peeking into her room when I wasn't doing shit..."****

"You know women." Came the soft coo of a response as he patted gently on the other's strong bicep. "Let me get you another bag."****

"I doubt you could lift it..." Senji finally sighed with a bit of a smile, "But thanks... You, uh... Need something, Toto?"****

"Ah... I don't suppose you would like to vent your frustrations in another way...?" The semi-suggestive tone of his voice didn't stop the other from blushing, and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.****

"G-geez, do you always think like that?" He chuckled a little awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation at hand.****

"Well... It's been six months since we started dating. I figured today would be a good day for us to actually start having sex." The reply was simple enough, but he shrugged, "If you aren't up for it, that's fine. I get that you're upset-"****

"Wait..." Now, it was his turn to face the other and place his hands on the other's shoulders, "Maybe... Maybe it will be good for me. But are you sure you're okay with this? I mean... You're so tiny and I'm... Not. I'm so supressed it might be... Painful."****

"I think I can handle everthing you have to offer. I've had you in my mouth, I think I can handle you anywhere." Speaking with rather a cocky shake of his head, Toto grinned up at the elder, who slowly mirrored the look.****

"Alright, we'll give it a shot."****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Just a little teaser for the next chapter. I figured you guys have waited patiently enough. 3


	6. I Never Fell Before

**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Word Count:**1491  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow) X Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Warnings:** Rough sex, bleeding, biting, multiple positions, orgasm denial (self-imposed)

**AN: **So, the long-awaited sixth chapter. ^^ I hope you guys are still waiting for more of this, I'm planning on getting a chapter or two out for you loyal readers. We'll see how it goes.

**Chapter Six: I Never Fell Before******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Soft lips found those bared teeth, and Toto pressed his lithe little body into the elder's; they fit perfectly. A hand moved down to stroke against the dips and ridges of the other's abs, and the pale young man grinned into the kiss.

"Mm… You're so pent up… I bet this is going to get pretty crazy…" He seemed overjoyed at the thought, and glanced around the room, seeking a proper spot for their next actions. Senji seemed to be right on top of it, swiftly picking up the smaller and laying him out on his coat in the center of the room, moving to unzip his jacket and nearly ripped it from his body. Those tight, low capris were next, and he was pleasantly surprised by the lack of underwear. Stroking those thin thighs with a smirk on his face, the elder seemed content to tease the smaller, though it didn't truly seem to be needed. The younger was already fairly hard, it seemed thinking about the thick, long length the other possessed was enough for him.

"Roll over." Whispering softly, the one-eyed man smiled as he watched the slow, languorous movements of the younger, slowly rolling over and lifting his hips, shaking his ass teasingly. "Keep your thighs tight." He added quickly, using some of the liniment gel he kept around as lube, squirting a rather copious amount down the other's crack and watching as it drooled down his taint to drip off his balls. Smiling softly, he finally slid out of his pants, crouching with his legs caging the other's supple thighs. Pressing tight to the other's ass so that his half-hard length could easily glide between those yielding globes of flesh, the head pushed up against the back of his balls and the elder firmly closed the other's thighs, making a nice, tight, wet cavern for him to work to hardness in.

Giving a few testing thrusts, the noirette hummed his approval, seeming to have shocked the other with the sheer amount of pleasure he was earning from this act. With a happy little moan, Toto pressed back hungrily, the pressure just enough to drive him insane, but not to sate him. He could feel the throbbing pulse of that enormous erection as it grew for him, leaving his mouth watering a bit at the thought of finally getting what was rightfully his.

It seemed that the Crow was getting a little impatient, however, his own teasing causing him to growl possessively as he arched over the other's back, sliding two fingers into his hole without warning. Crying out in surprise at the semi-dry drag, he felt the other's fingers moving, swirling, scissoring, prodding, until he found that sweet spot and constantly abused it. Mockingbird didn't realize what was happening until he already had four fingers inside, both index and middle, and slowly ring and pinky fingers were working him open and playing at his prostate at the same time. At this point, he was sure the other could fist him, at least with one hand, but all he could do was offer wordless moans and cries, loving how good those fingers felt.

"Cr-crow, please…" He gasped, hips jerking back a little as he finally decided he couldn't take anymore. Wiggling his ass for the other, it's sopping hole clamping a bit as though to entice the elder, Toto whined and started to pull away.

"Hold your horses, kiddo, I'm not done with you, yet." Reaching down to fist the other's precious cock, he continued to tease his ass before suddenly is fingers were gone complete. Turning his head, those eerie golden eyes peering back through a haze of lust, he noted the other slathering that generous dick, stroking himself and letting his eyelids flutter, top teeth digging into his lip. The sight alone made the younger throb and he couldn't help but back up closer, as if to remind the other he was still there. Pressing his hungry pucker to the head, it seemed that was cause enough for alarm as Senji rather quickly rammed home, leaving the smaller panting and giving a loud cry.

"Th-that's it, baby, giv-give it to me hard… I n-need you…" Mockingbird cooed, giving a surprised squawk when he was lifted suddenly and the taller male began to move him up and down, sitting back on his ankles as he practically used the younger as a human sex toy. The movements were rough and hard, and with this angle he could get in nice and deep, both grunts and loud cries spilling from the training room and into the hallway outside. Nobody seemed willing to even walk past the room with the sounds coming from inside.

Never in his life had Toto felt so full, the bulge of the other's cock fairly vidible in his belly as he was used, before the elder couldn't take not thrusting anymore. Chest shoved into the other's coat, head tilting to the side, a strong hand forced him down by his shoulderblades, the other hand gripping a thin hp with an almost bruising grip as he pounded into him, not bothering to care if anyone walked in on them, at this point. He'd had his taste of flesh, and now that that had happened, well, he wasn't willing to give it up, not yet.

Without warning, he pulled out completely, flipping the other over and watching his face as he continued to grind down into him, loving the expressions of pleasure flitting all over that sweet face. When those golden eyes locked on his once more, he couldn't take it, suddenly lifting him and moving to the mirrored wall a few feet away, pinning the other's chest to the smooth glass and biting into his shoulder as he held those hips out, a nearly crushing grip on the thin bones as he let loose all of those years of pent-up sexual frustration out on the younger.

Biting at his shoulders, neck and back, he grinned when the other seemed so intent on watching both of their faces and the rock of his hips. Altogether, it was probably the most sexually intense experience of his young life, and it only solidified his love for the elder. With a rather loud moan, it seemed that was all he could handle, and he spilled his load over the mirrors and floor, clamping and attempting to milk the other of his seed. Thrusting straight through it all, managing to hold onto his libido until the other was finally finished with his mind-blowing orgasm, Senji was determined to keep this going as long as possible.

Nails scraping over those thin sides, he drug his fingers around front to his ribs, fingertips nearly bruising his chest as he tugged gently on lightly pebbled nipples. Pinching and rubbing at them, he seemed fully intent on making the younger constantly scream for him. The constant litany of words leaving the younger only spurred him on for more, his thrusts turning nearly feral as they slid down the wall, and he shoved the other's face into his own seed.

"What do you… Taste like, eh, Mockingbird?" He breathed gruffly into the other's ear, groaning as the other licked up a bit and shuddered.

"Sw-sweet, and a b-bit like… Mn… S-salt. T-tastes good, _oh_ you feel good… S-so fucking big… G-give me all you got, Cr-crow. I got it f-for you _bad_!" Unable to keep the desperate moans out of his voice, it quivered as he spoke, his hips pressing back desperately.

Feeling his impending completion racing to get out, those rough hands worked back to those hips and this time his nails might have broken skin, blood flowing into an almost whip as it curled around the other's fingers. That was enough, the sight of that perfect red, to set him off, and suddenly he slammed as hard as he could into the other, head tipped back as he gave a hoarse yell to the ceiling. Feeling the other practically blasting his prostate with cum sent Toto over the edge as well, and the couple soon lay back-to-front on the floor, with the smaller's belly ballooning out with his precious gift.

Panting and worn out, the teal-haired male seemed ready to fall asleep, still bleeding and bruised from his lover's rough treatment. Managing to scoop the other, and their clothes, up into his arms, Senji didn't bother to pull out before he was walking out the door, heading for his personal cell. Ignoring the looks from the other Deadmen, he just smirked at their whispering, opening up his door and closing it behind him. Dropping their clothes unceremoniously in a corner, he carried his little lover to the bed and laid them down, turning them into a nice, neat, sleepy burrito. It didn't take long for them both to drift off into sleep, curled up and comfortable in their togetherness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the long wait on this. I hope you guys enjoy this~


	7. A Bird In The Hand

**Chapter:** 7/10  
**Word Count:** 183  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mocingbird)  
**Warnings:** None

**AN:** I know it's been quite a while since I've updated, but I thought that I'd give it a try today since I'm on a real roll here. This is leading up to a great climax. 8D

**Chapter Seven: A Bird In the Hand******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Ah, Senji." The jovial tone that Tamaki used only spelled danger for the man he'd managed to corner. "I've been wanting to talk to you! A little birdie told me that you might be playing with Mockingbird. Is it serious?" All of that prying only made him want to hide under the nearest rock.

"That's none of your business." He started, only to get tutted at like a child.

"Now, now, Crow, don't go losing that temper of yours." The weasel's voice was too smooth for his liking, and as he carried on, he figured out why. "It's really too bad, if you are. It seems your next match is against him, and I've heard that he isn't quite as strong as he used to be~!" While he had gone for 'solemn' he came off as 'giddy'.

Eye going impossibly wide as Deadman Wonderland's new leadership walked past him, bumping their shoulders, the Crow couldn't help but see flashbacks of Nagi and his wife. Heart hammering in his chest, he took to a dead sprint. He _had_ to talk to Mockingbird...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Alright, I know this chapter is sort of short, but it will lead up into a good storyline and end soon! I hope you guys still enjoy it, and continue reading and reviewing! I read every one!


	8. Nothing To Bargain With

**Chapter:** 8/10  
**Word Count:** 375  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Tamaki Tsunenaga/Rokuro Bundo  
**Characters:** Senji Kiyomasa, Toto Sakigami, Tamaki Tsunenaga, Rokuro Bundo  
**Warnings:**  
**Chapter Summary:** Senji brings his worries to Toto, who doesn't seem quite as worried as he should.

**AN:** So, this story is going to be finished this month. oUo I am definitely going to get it done. This chapter may not be super long, but it will hopefully be what you all wanted in an update. I've got a lot of you wanting this story to continue, so here we go!

**Chapter Eight: Nothing To Bargain With******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Toto?" The words came out breathless as he rounded a corner, spotting the teal haired male and rushing to him, gripping him by his shoulders. Eye doing a frantic once-over to make sure he wasn't injured, yet, he finally sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his labored breathing. "Toto, I…"

"Crow? What's wrong? Come on, spit it out." The younger male replied, those terrifying golden eyes focused on the other's face. He looked_terrible_.

"We're… Slotted to fight… In the next… Carnival Corpse…" He finally managed, looking like he might have a heart attack before they got the chance.

"Yes, so I have heard. I think it's a wonderful idea." He grinned, "I won't be an easy fight, even if we're together. But…" He looked around, slyly narrowing his eyes and leaning up to kiss the other's cheek, whispering in his ear, "I will probably still lose. I'm not the strongest, right now, and I know you are always in top form. Do not weep for me, I'll be fine."

"Mockingbird, how can you be so calm about this?!" He questioned, still just as visibly upset as he had been when Tamaki had told him. "We could maybe talk to someone? Get it fixed up some other way. I bet I could talk Rokuro into-"

"Don't bother, Crow. It'll be fine. I'm not afraid of more scars, and I'm certainly not afraid of you. I love you, dear, I do, but I think this will be good for everyone. Prove that love doesn't make us all weak." That came off as a challenge.

"Are you calling me _weak_, now? I worry for your safety and that makes me _weak_?!"

"Of course not. I'm trying to prove a point to Tamaki. He may pit us together, but it won't kill us or tear us apart." Smiling sweetly, he shrugged, "We will not become the Owl and his wife." With these words, he managed to wiggle out of the other's grasp, kissing his parted lips before skipping off down the hallway.

This just _spelled_ trouble. The entire three days leading up to their fight, Crow was unnaturally agitated, even with his lover's assurances and kind words.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Another fairly short chapter, I'm afraid, but the next two will be well worth it, guys! I hope you stick with it, and I will see you soon!


	9. Leave The Body

**Chapter:** 9/10  
**Word Count:** 1279  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird)  
**Characters:** Senji Kiyomasa, Toto Sakigami, Tamaki Tsunenaga, Nagi Kengamine, Minatsuki Takami, Karako Koshio, Rei Takashima  
**Warnings:** Violence, Gore  
**Chapter Summary:** The day of their fight has come, and Toto looks far less concerned than Senji feels he has the right to.

**AN:** So, yeah… I've been meaning to write this for like, a week or two, maybe? Hopefully I can get this done tonight. I'm in a really weird mood, but Todd's asleep, and that usually means I can write. So, let's see how this goes, shall we?

**Chapter Nine: Leave The Body******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the lights bloomed to life overhead, Senji felt his head spin. His stomach was in knots, and any second now, he expected himself to throw up. For the first time since his incarceration here, he was _scared_ about the outcome of a fight, and the way those cold, terrifyingly golden eyes looked at him as though he were just another notch in his belt only made the Crow more flighty. He'd considered going to Tamaki, threatening him or even killing him, but Toto had made it painfully obvious that he wasn't going to 'end up like Nagi's wife', and that had been the end of it.

Even now, there were two things on his mind that he'd never considered before. One, well, he figured that he'd really get his ass kicked later if he threw the fight without telling anyone, which was an odd thing to consider. The second thought was, naturally, whose Branch Of Sin had his Mockingbird tasted before the fight. He'd heard of an impromptu fight between the Hummingbird and Gamefowl, that a few other Deadmen had been cornered and used their powers to escape, that the Owl had been coerced, while drunk, to see if he could blast down a door with his powers… All of this spelled a particularly _bad_ picture if his little bird was honestly as serious as he acted about this.

Everything around him sounded distant and muted, like he was trying to listen through a few thick layers of glass, but when the inevitable start of the battle came, all he could do was leap to the side to avoid what was no doubt going to be the first strike. In seconds, he had analyzed the bubbles of blood thrown at him, only to know for certain that this was Owl's speciality coming to fruition in front of him. Having fought the man before, he figured he could use some of his old strategies, but he was playing with a madman, that much he knew. Sure, he'd discovered a side of Toto that not many people saw, if they even knew it existed, but right now, there was none of the calm persistence in the way he cackled, sending his little army of bloody eyes after his lover in a rather excited display.

It would take some work, sure, but he was going to give this his all. Senji Kiyomasa had never been one to do anything halfway, and he knew what the prison's benefactors were looking for from him. That laughter cut through the haze his ears had fallen into, piercing the unnatural silence and causing him to focus the laser-vision of his left eye in its general direction. A small mine-field of blood-bombs seemed to surround the teal-haired Deadman, and as he climbed to a height he figured would work out a blind spot for him, he deftly sliced his forearms, permitting his blades to slash through the air, pockets woven into them to make the blows that much more damaging. If Toto wanted a war, he'd get it, no matter the screaming in his mind to take it easy. Nagi had tried, and it ended in death. The best way to get through this was to give his lover a fighting chance, and whoever lost would lose. It almost seemed merciful, now that the other's plan seemed to have found him.

There! Behind him, he'd left a small opening, not something wide enough for someone like Crow to get through, sure, but something he could definitely work with. Leaping from the tree just in time to get his balance knocked from him by another sneaky little explosion of blood, he hit the ground harder than he'd expected, all the while that voice picked up and he heard the first words out of the other's mouth all too clearly.

"Crow, you're a little off your game tonight, don't you think?" He chuckled, looking like he was having the time of his life, "Come on, love, I know you can do better than _this_." With that, another wave of blood recklessly flowed from the younger, a cover as he finally flitted from the spot he'd stayed in and nearly seemed to dance across their brightly lit cage. Spinning and laughing, he dispelled the blood as he passed through it, grinding to a halt above his fallen lover, baiting him as he reached out a dainty-looking hand. "Need help up, already?" Now, he sounded almost too innocent, the sheer difference between his behaviors enough to push the elder up on his own arms, certain it was a trap.

"Nah, Mockingbird," He started, pulling on his veneer of calm confidence, "I think you might need a hand, though." The look of shock on the younger's face when his wrist was slit, his hand flapping a few times as it hung together with little more than sheer determination and a promise only stayed long enough for a glance. Glaring at the other, a few more of those little bubbles pulled from his open wrist, the blood staying relatively inside of his fleshy prison as he leapt back, cradling his hand and watching his lover scramble from his attack.

Laughter forgotten, all of that nonchalance smeared from his face like the blood, hot and red, on his cheek and finally, it seemed, the Mockingbird had had enough of this farce. If he wanted to skip the foreplay and get to the main event, he'd need to get a taste of his darling Crow's Branch of Sin, and that, in the end, would be the hard part.

It seemed, however, that what the older male had not expected was for his little lover to don such a focused expression before flat out bum rushing him. A pleased smile overcame the younger's lips as he tasted the other's blood on his tongue, only to fall a second later as he slowly looked down. The arm in his grip had been fairly benign, but the other had been left unchecked, and as he stared in abject horror, he couldn't help the utterance that left him.

"Good fight, Crow."

The blade in his chest was short enough that, hopefully, nothing too important was punctured, but it was enough to send the teal haired boy staggering back a few steps before falling on his rear. Gasping for a moment, he looked up with those eyes that Crow had grown too used to looking distant as he smiled slightly before tipping back. Tamaki's voice boomed overhead, but Senji's ears had turned off once more, his mind replaying the last few words he heard before Prison staff came to remove him and ship Toto off to his Penalty Game. Of course, Rei would probably decide to check the wound first, but knowing her anything short of him coughing blood would result in more shed from his little lover.

For once in his life, Senji watched the television with a heavy knot of dread in his stomach. It almost took all he had to remind him that this was what Toto wanted, and it was better than death, even as the slots began to turn. Oh, damn her, Rei looked too pleased when it landed on three consecutive pictures of lungs. Maybe she was put out that she'd have to put the Mockingbird under for this procedure, but as the anesthetic was administered and the cuts began, he couldn't watch. Ganta had tried to be there for him, but he couldn't stand being around anyone. Retreating to the training room, he made a record three punches before he had two shoes filled with sand.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Oooh~ Another cliffy that shouldn't last too long for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you guys think! We're so close to the end, now.


	10. Impossible Things

**Chapter:** 10/10  
**Word Count:** 808  
**Pairings:** Senji Kiyomasa (Crow)/Toto Sakigami (Mockingbird), Ganta Igarashi (Woodpecker)/Shiro  
**Characters:** Senji Kiyomasa, Toto Sakigami, Ganta Igarashi, Shiro, Rei Takashima  
**Warnings:** Mentions of violence, fluff,  
**Chapter Summary:** Senji can't help but feel horrible for the outcome of their fight. Toto is just happy to be around him again.

**AN:** Can you believe it, guys? Already at the last chapter. I know I've got some dedicated readers, and I hope you all can find some solace knowing that things aren't going to be bad forever. No spoilers, but I think you guys might like this chapter. ; u; Anyway, this is the end. I may or may not add a bonus chapter or a companion one-shot if you guys like, and I don't know if I will take requests or not. xD Just don't know, yet. We'll see. Maybe at the end of the chapter, I'll give you guys some options. Anyway, here we go!

**Chapter Ten: Impossible Things******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ganta had learned long ago that pretty much nothing was off-limits to G block inmates, and if anyone knew that better than him, it was Crow. That explained why he was carrying a rather large vase jam-packed full of colorful flowers ranging from yellows to pinks to whites and oranges. Most of them, he couldn't name, but he at least knew the roses. He'd had a red one slipped in for good measure, and as he rounded the corner, he got the shock of his life.

"Hello!" Shiro's bright smile was what struck him first, before he forced his eyes up to the ceiling above the albino's head. It wouldn't do to get all flustered the day he was going to try and apologize to his lover for landing him in the infirmary for so long.

"Hey, uh, I need to-"

"Where are you going with all of _those_?" She questioned, red eyes wide and just as scary as Toto's when he knew he wanted something.

"I… I'm going to see Toto, these are for him." Of course, that didn't take her eyes from them, and he finally sighed. "Which one do you like?"

"I like this one." Pointing to an orange colored lily (he was pretty sure that was what it was), she made the prettiest face she could until he simply sighed and plucked it out, giving it to her.

"Alright, kid, there you go. Now, run along…" Shiro always made him uneasy, and now that she was leaning closer, he tried to step around her, make sure he could get to the infirmary without incident. It went without saying that she fell into line behind him, humming a song and singing a few stray words every so often. It was a little annoying, sure, but he figured that Shiro was just as worried about Toto as he was.

"Senji! Where have you been?" Ganta questioned, falling in with the albino behind him, "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"I've been… Working out in my room." He replied, glancing over to look at him and catching the younger man's hand wrapped around one of those brown gloves. A smirk crossed his fingers as he chuckled and shook his head, "Been waiting for these to come in so I could go see Toto." The honesty there seemed to shock the kid into silence for a bit, but Shiro was quick to come to his rescue.

"Why did you have to wait? Toto loves you!" Great, it sounded like Senji wasn't the only one that Mockingbird had told about them. Then again, the entire block pretty much knew about them, he figured.

"I don't think you'd understand, kid." Rubbing the back of his neck, the noiret finally lead his merry little band of misfits to the infirmary, the group of them an odd sight for golden eyes. "Hey, Mockingbird." Oh, this was awkward. Having to push some of the flowers out of his face, Senji offered the other a grin, "I, uh… Brought you something."

"Really?" Toto chuckled a little, shaking his head as he sat up a little with a wince. "I had no idea." The smile on his lips was fond, however, and that seemed to set the elder at ease as he placed the flowers on the other's bedside table.

"I, uh… Figured it was a good way to say 'sorry'." For a moment, Toto was certain his Crow was about to fly the coup, and for another, it seemed like the kiss he was given was a shock to them both.

"You didn't have to." He whispered, nuzzling the other's nose, delighting in the blush that earned him, "I know what we did."

"Yeah, and it was kind of a dick move. I mean, I stabbed you in the chest and she didn't even take the part of the lung that might have been stabbed."

"That's on her."

"I have a flower, too!" Shiro offered, proudly showing how Ganta had helped her put it in her hair, grinning like she'd never known a day of even mild upset in her life.

"Very good, Wretched Egg." Toto laughed, shaking his head and nuzzling into his lover's embrace. Somehow, Senji managed to slide in bed behind his little bird, cradling him to his chest. Once more, his ears seemed to shut off, his cheek pressed to the smaller's shoulder as he tried to ground himself with the sound of the other's heartbeat. Whatever he was chatting with Ganta and Shiro about could wait, because this was all he'd needed for the last week.

"Toto?" The name made the younger man jump a little before turning his head to the side.

"Yeah, Senji?"

"I love you." It came out small, almost a whisper but not quite loud enough.

"I love you, too, Crow."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Annnnd I'm a sucker for happy endings. ; u; I didn't make you guys suffer in vain! Hopefully this is good. 8D I'm proud to say that I am finished, and with the ending of this, I have completed one of my goals for my New Year's Resolution this year. Finish three chapter stories. ouo Next up, I just need to type up two stories to make 300 on ! I'm so proud. ouo I could do it, guys!


End file.
